


Wildlife- After the Final Take

by Partners4Life



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF, real person fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partners4Life/pseuds/Partners4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what happened after the final take of that HOT scene in Wildlife? This is just a little something I came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildlife- After the Final Take

**Author's Note:**

> In no way am I claiming that this actually happened. It is called Real Person FIC for a reason. If this offends you turn back now.

It was only normal for him to be hard right now. He had a beautiful woman who was shirtless and in a black, lacy bra pressed against him.

Chris had been doing everything in his power to try and keep his erection under control, but they had been doing too many takes of this scene for him to stop it any longer.

He thinks that Mariska has been screwing up on purpose, just so she can torture him. She knows that pressing up against him would have a reaction on him. Then she added the neck kiss. Mariska knew that kissing and sucking on his neck turned him on, she had used it against him many times before.

She moaned into his ear, only loud enough for him to hear.

Mariska had been looking forward to shooting this scene since the read through. They had been joking about it since then and practicing in each other’s trailers and dressing rooms.

Usually it ended up with both of them being so turned on that they had to fuck it out. Everyone knew today was going to be the same, but like always, nobody ever spoke of it.

They finally perfected the take and wrapped up shooting for the episode. Both Chris and Mariska had told their spouses they wouldn’t be home that night, so they changed into what they showed up to set in and headed to Chris’s apartment. They had surprised themselves that they had made it to the apartment without ripping each other’s clothes off.

As soon as they entered the apartment, they were all over each other. Hands were caressing tender spots, clothes were flying everywhere, and the most erotic sounds were being made.

Mariska wrapped her hand around his aching cock and moaned “mm, you are very ready for me daddy.”

Normally, both of them were creeped out by the use of the word daddy in a sexual or romantic way. This time however, it was very sexy given the position they had been in earlier.

“Fuck Mackie,” he moaned, “I need you.”

Chris entered her hard and fast. He knew this wasn’t going to last very long, so he was trying to get her to orgasm at least once before he came.

He kissed and sucked on her neck while kneading her full breasts. He was thrusting hard into her, hoping to speed her climax along.

He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, so he snaked his hand between their bodies and thumbed  her clit. Chris bit her neck and sucked the flesh into his mouth, knowing he was going to leave a mark.

That was Mariska’s undoing. She came around his cock and he couldn’t hold out any longer. He came inside her, feeling her aftershocks.

They both laid there, trying to catch their breath.

“You are so lucky we aren’t filming tomorrow.” Mariska said once she stopped panting.

“You wouldn’t have care either way.” Chris smirked.

“Fuck you,” Mariska responded, rolling her eyes and cuddling into him.

“You just did,” Chris laughed. “I love you, Mackie.”

“I love you too, Chris.”


End file.
